The Fifth Year Series: Ron and Hermione
by Rebecca Starre
Summary: As the trio enters the Fifth Year, Ron and Hermione are faced with the possibility of a romance between them. New characters, action, drama, romance ensue.
1. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 1 of The Fifth Year  
  
As Harry laid down comfortably into his four-poster bed, he contemplated the events of his last school year. It was his most terrifying year yet, Voldemort had come close to finishing off Harry after the Portkey transported him away from the safety of Hogwarts. While Harry had spent most of the summer worrying that Voldemort would try and finish him off again, nothing had happened. In fact, as he glanced out the window to the sparkling grounds of Hogwarts, all the seemed to be ancient history now. He was in the care of Dumbledore, in the most protected place in the world-his school. Actually, he was more concerned about Cho Chang, his long time crush, who, along with the rest of the school, suffered from the grief of her boyfriend Cedric, last year. It was time to put those things behind him now.  
"Harry! Are you awake, it's time for breakfast!" said Ron as his red-head appeared near the hangings of the bed.  
"Yeah, coming..." Harry replied.  
"Hurry up then mate, all the toast will be gone, and we have a full days' schedule ahead of us."  
Sneaking one last look at their familiar dormitory, Harry joined Ron as they set off to the Great Hall. It was great to be back at Hogwarts!  
  
The Great Hall was a bustle of activity, most due to the fact of the unusually large 1st year class-the sorting last night took almost double the amount of time it usually took.  
"Blimey Harry, those house-elves' have got their work cut out for them, feeding all these 1st years, I don't envy them, although they do seem to enjoy it. I wouldn't waste my time telling Hermione that though...." Ron stopped abruptly as he spotted Hermione across the great hall. For a quick second, it looked like he had blushed at the sight of her, but then quickly regained composure.  
"Hermione! Over here!" Harry waved her over to the Gryffindor table, glancing at Ron, grinning. Ron grinned back. There was unspoken knowledge between them- that Ron had the hots for Hermione, their long time best friend.  
Hermione came running up to them, squealing. "I know I just saw you guys last night, but I'm so glad to see you again! I didn't get to you 2 during the holidays. Finally, school is starting- I wonder when we'll have to start studying for our OWL's, they're very important-"  
"Whoa, Hermione, I think that your a little too excited about school." Harry said as he grinned back. Before she could answer, hundreds of owls swooped into the Great Hall-all carrying packages and envelopes of different sizes. A large eagle-owl dropped a copy of the Daily Prophet on Hermione's lap.   
"Anything interesting?"  
"Nope, wait, here's an article about Professor Wigglesworth!"  
"Who?"  
Hermione impatiently pushed her bushy brown hair out of her way. "Weren't you two listening to what Professor Dumbledore was saying last night before the start of the year feast? Never mind, I know that you two were stuffing your faces. Professor Wigglesworth is our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. She's studied Giants, hags, vampires, and even dementors in secrecy so they don't notice a thing. Some people say that she's got a 6th sense about evil and can sense it without magic or anything. She's really quite amazing."   
"Well, if she's so great, then why haven't I heard about her?" Ron said.  
"She worked in secrecy and until recently she's decided to switch to teaching. Some say that she could be an auror, she's that good, but she'd rather study them than attack them. I read her biography that I bought when I went to Diagon Alley to buy my school stuff."  
"Oh. Neat. Hey, wait a second, why didn't you come shopping with us like you always do?" Ron questioned.  
Hermione turned a bright shade of red. "Well-I was visiting Viktor Krum the day you guys went, I had a really fun time, Viktor's really nice..." She stopped abruptly, ignoring the jealousy on Ron's face. "Never mind," she said, standing up and grabbing a piece of toast. "I need to go to the library before classes start." And with that she ran out of the Great Hall, aware of the fact that Ron was silently fuming back at the Gryffindor table.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
A/NSecond part to my little story of Ron and Hermione. I'm taking sort of a different route with my fanfic now, tell me if you like it, please read and review, I'll love you forever! Critisism welcome, I wanna know if I should write more.  
  
We last left off after Hermione told Ron and Harry that she spent part of the summer with Viktor Krum.  
  
  
The Fifth Year Part 2 "Ron's Decision"  
  
  
As Ron watched Hermione run out of the Great Hall he turned to Harry with disbelief.  
  
"What?....I can't...believe she's still seeing him!...He's...he's..." Ron sputtered. "He's such a loser..."  
  
Harry sat there as Ron continued to ramble until it was time for Professor Wigglesworth's class.   
  
As they walked to the Defense against the Dark Arts class, Harry saw Cho out of the corner of his eye. Ron nudged him, but Harry pretended not to see her ("What? Stop poking me..."). They entered the room just as the bell rang. Hermione skidded into the room before Professor Wigglesworth magicked it shut. Out of breath, and red from running from the Gryffindor House (she did NOT go to the library...), she found a seat next to Harry.  
  
"Have fun at the library?" Harry asked.  
  
"What? Oh yeah, I didn't get to spend enough time there though-"  
  
Hermione was interrupted when Professor Wigglesworth took roll. After she had ran from the Great Hall, Hermione had went back to her dorm that she shared with Parvati and Lavender. While Hermione was friendly with them, she couldn't really confide with them about "girl stuff." And Harry and Ron were out of the question too, since that was the point. Hermione had liked Ron ever since the beginning of their third year. Now that a whole two years had passed Hermione was tired of waiting for Ron to ask her out (she knew that Ron liked her back, she wasn't going to be future head girl for nothing). So she had just been sitting on her bed trying to figure things out. She had seen Viktor Krum over the summer, but the both of them had agreed that their long-distance relationship wouldn't work out. They were still friends though.  
  
"Granger, Hermione," Professor Wigglesworth said. "Are you here?"  
"Hermione...snap out of it," Harry waved his hand in front of her.  
"What? Oh right, yes? I mean here." Hermione was obviously flustered, she always paid attention during class.   
On the other side of Harry, Ron muttered, "She was probably daydreaming about Krum, and their perfect summer together."  
  
After taking roll, Professor Wigglesworth addressed the entire class. It turned out that not only did she do all the things that Hermione had said, she had also studied extensively about Muggles.   
  
"Why, I lived among them for so long, I sometimes have trouble adjusting back to the Wizarding World. The other day, I was looking for a light switch in my office before I realized that I was standing next to a torch."  
  
Then, Professor Wigglesworth stiffened, as if becoming aware of something suddenly.   
"You," She said, pointing to Ron.  
"What?" he said.  
"Has anything happened to you recently in connection with the Dark Arts?"  
"What? Me, no!" Ron said, clearly put off.  
"You might have heard, that I can sense when evil is around. I have never been wrong." She looked hard at Ron. "Be careful and alert." She warned. "I have a feeling that danger will be upon you soon."  
"Er...ok...I'll watch out for stuff."  
"I'm serious class, please be careful." Professor Wigglesworth pleaded them. Then, as if nothing has happened, she said, "Please take your book out, and read pages 1-10 and do questions 1-5 for homework tonight. You may have the rest of the class to start it."  
  
Hermione glanced over at Ron, expecting him to look freaked out. But he wasn't.  
  
"She's a nutter, she's probably Professor Trelawney's long lost sister. I hope that for the rest of the year, she doesn't go around predicting deaths, 'cause that's why we have Divination." Ron said to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Ron! I can't believe your saying that! What she says is true! I read it in a book!" Hermione gasped.  
  
"So just because it's in a book makes it completely true, eh Hermione?" Harry shot back.  
  
"Yes! Of course! Books are-" She stopped when she realized that Harry was just kidding.  
  
"Ron, just be careful. I think that what she said should be taken very seriously. This isn't a useless class like Divination. This is Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Hermione said. "All right? Promise me that you'll be careful."  
  
Ron, never having seen Hermione like this before, quickly obliged. "Yeah, all right fine."  
  
Hermione gave him a nervous smile before turning back to her own desk, but she didn't even start her homework.  
  
  
After Professor Wigglesworth's class, Harry and Ron headed up to Divination. Ron thought back to about half and hour before when Hermione told him to be careful. She was always saying that to Harry last year during the Tri-wizard competition, but the way that she had said to Ron was different somehow. Ron had spent all summer pondering whether or not to ask Hermione out. But now, since she was still with Krum, Ron didn't think that he stood a chance. He glumly walked up the stairs in the trapdoor. Hermione had evolved from being one of his best friends to something much more. He-could he really feel this way about someone?-loved her. Ron mostly kept his feelings hidden, jealousy, sadness, and love. He knew that he didn't really have to worry about competition from Harry for Hermione, but Ron had always lived in someone's shadow. But Hermione lifted his spirits and he almost always felt loved when he was with her.   
  
After Harry and Ron sat down on an oversized pouf, Professor Trelawney gaped at Ron.   
"Mr. Weasley...oh no....I'm getting a premonition...no...it would be better if I didn't say...however...as it is so strong...yes, I must. Ron, I see, danger ahead...and death!"  
  
If this was just some other day, Ron would've just dismissed that on account of 1. She always predicted deaths, and 2. Sitting in the attic all day must've done something to Professor Trelawney's head. But as this was a strange day, where 1. Ron had already been warned of a tragedy, and 2. Professor Trelawney's death prediction was NOT about Harry, Ron didn't make a comment. If he was going to die soon, he might as well ask Hermione how she felt about him (and possibly more) before he died.  
  
A/N ah!!! I wrote this in a hurry, anyway, review, and I don't want Ron to die anyway. It's about time that Ron and Hermione got together though (I'm an impatient person!).   
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

The Fifth Year Part 3: Ron...and Hermione (?)  
  
A/N Please Read Parts 1 and 2 before reading this one! Trust me, it'll all make sense. This is the one you've been waiting for! Read and Review please! Thanks you everyone who reviewed my other stories, I <3 you all!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


Ron...and Hermoine (?)  


  
Ron needed to speak to Hermione now. Right after Professor Trelawney dismissed the class ("My mystical eye senses that our time is coming to a close...Read the paragraph on tarot cards"), Ron had leaped to his feet, hoping to catch Hermione on her way from Arithmancy.  
  
"Ron, wait up, what's your hurry? You seriously don't think that Professor Trelawney's prediction will come true, right? I'm supposed to die for my 98th time on Monday." It was Harry.  
  
Normally, Ron would have just agreed with Harry. Actually he sort of did agree with him. Heck, believing Professor Trelawney's death prediction was only an excuse for Ron to ask Hermione out before he "died." But Ron wouldn't admit that to himself.  
  
"Whoa, Ron, what's your rush?" Harry jogged next to him in order to keep up with Ron's long strides.  
  
"Erm...I gotta see Hermione right now." Ron replied.  
  
"Yeah, she'd probably want to hear about the coincidence of two death predictions."  
  
"Um...yeah..." Ron was now scanning the hallway for any sign of Hermione. He didn't see her in the bustle of other wizards and witches hurrying to lunch.   
  
"Good to know that your still not mad about Krum." Harry said.  
  
"What?" That did it. Ron finally stopped and faced Harry. "I'm not jealous if that's what you're thinking. Nope, not at all. Wait, why would I be jealous of him? It's not that I like Hermione that way." Judging by the look on Harry's face, Ron figured that it was useless. "Fine, I do like her, in fact, I'm going to ask her out, you know, out."  
  
"Yeah, I know, it's about time. Good to know that you're finally gonna get things started with her. Hey! It's like Friends when Monica and Chandler got together, you know, they were really good friends at first and then they started going out. Like you and Hermione!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever...Anyway, I think that I'll be late for lunch, since, you know, so you don't have to wait up for me." Ron said.  
  
"All right," said Harry winking and walking away.  
  
Ron's attention finally turned back to the crowd, which was thinning, and then, there was Hermione, framed in the archway walking toward him. Ron gulped, it was time.  
  
  
  
Hermione had rushed from Arithmancy class in a hurry to drop off her things before heading to the Great Hall for lunch. As she stood under the arch with the double doors, she had a fleeting memory of her first time at Hogwarts. Stepping through the archway had seemed like a new beginning for her, and now she was stepping through it again...(ok, Hermione probably walks through his archway everyday, but...for the sake of symbolism...)..................  
  
Ron dashed towards Hermione, as if he wanted to make sure he was the first one that reached Hermione. Unfortunately, earlier that day, Peeves the Poltergeist had dumped a bucket of water onto the marble floor. Filch, who was busy on the 7th floor, did not have a chance to clean it up yet.   
  
Ron slipped and flung out his hands in order to keep from falling down. He didn't fall down, but Ron kept sliding towards Hermione.  
  
"Hermione-watch out!" Ron tried to warn her.   
  
Hermione, deep in her thoughts, looked up just in time to see a tall figure hurtling toward her. She reached for her wand and yelled the first thing that came to mind, "Stupefy!"  
  
Ron was Stunned as he fell to the floor. Hermione rushed over to him (sliding on the water too), and upon seeing his face, gave out a cry. "Oh my God Ron! I'm sorry! Oh...wait...ennervate.." she said.   
  
Ron blinked his eyes. "What? Oh Hi, Hermione, what did you do to me?"  
  
"I'm so sorry! I-I didn't see you! I know that you hate being Stunned, it's just that I wasn't really paying attention, at all! I was thinking of something..."  
  
"I hope you were thinking of me," Ron said.  
  
Hermione, taken back, was not sure of what to say. Did he mean what she thought he meant? Or was he just teasing her? The hall thinned out, as the rest of the kids were at lunch.  
  
"Oh Ron....I think about you everyday..." Hermione said softly, looking into his clear blue eyes.  
  
"Really? You do? What about Krum?" Ron said.  
  
"What about him? What's he got to do with this?" Hermione wondered why he brought him up.  
  
"Don't you like him? You went to his house over the holidays," Ron's eyes looked away from Hermione.  
  
"Not the way I like you, Ron. It's different. Krum and I broke up awhile ago." Hermione said.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? I would've asked you out sooner then, I only waited because I knew that you were with him."  
  
"Really?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah...you know, I've liked you ever since 3rd year, 2 years ago, but I wasn't sure if you liked me back. Actually, Hermione, I love you. I've loved you for a long time." Ron waited for her answer.  
  
But Hermione wasted no time. "I love you too Ron." And then, while sitting in silence in a puddle near the Great Hall, Ron pulled Hermione closer to him and kissed her gently on the lips. It was a kiss two years in the making, but that's what made it worth it.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N Aww...isn't it sweet? Ron and Hermione forever! ::sigh:: Poor Harry..he doesn't mind though. Ah! But remember, the two predictions from Professor Trelawney and and Professor Wigglesworth? Hmm...what will happen to Ron and Hermione? Will Harry be in danger too? (of course). Stay tuned, and Review please! Tell me what you think about my fanfic. Hugs and Kisses (sorry, caught up in the moment) -Rebecca Starre


	4. Default Chapter Title

A/N Hola, gracias para los reviews! I've been working on the 4th Part and here it is. Lots of stuff happens, it's not just gooey-gooey love stuff (too much is enough), I've put in some action (remember those evil predictions about Ron?). Hmmm...everyone, this is a Ron/Hermione story meaning that Ron and Hermione are together. I just wanna warn all you H/H and H/D people...Anyway, I've worked my a** off on this one. Oh, this one might be a PG-13, I've upped the rating. Okie, read on! Dat's all! ;)  
  
**********  
  


**The Fifth Year Part 4: He's Back...**  


  
Ron couldn't believe it. He had just been making out with his girlfriend of 10 minutes in a puddle in the middle of a hallway when who should show up and ruin this perfectly wonderful moment?   
  
"Gee Weasley, you couldn't have found a room now could you? Ah, that's right, I suppose you figured you couldn't go lower than with getting *involved* with a mudblood like her so you thought why stop now?" Draco Malfoy looked at Hermione and Ron contemptuously. "I wouldn't advertise that to the world if I were you, Weasley."  
  
Ron and Hermione looked around. It seemed as if lunch were over. Hermione turned red from being seen having a makeout moment with Ron with practically the whole school watching them.  
  
Ron felt his face and ears turn red, not from embarrassment, but from anger. Standing up (and sloshing water on Hermione) he prepared to curse Malfoy with his wand. But wait, said a little voice in his head, don't bother, just punch his nose in. So he did.  
  
It was a beautiful punch. Ron's fist landed right on Draco's pointy little nose. Before Draco could get himself together, his nose started to bleed heavily. The crowd gasped. Out of the corner of his eye, Ron saw Harry rushing up, wand in hand.  
  
"Ron-what are you doing?!?!?!" Hermione cried, scrambling to get up too.  
  
"That's what you get, Malfoy! No one wants to listen to what you have to say, so just shut up!" Ron shouted angrily at Draco. How dare Malfoy call Hermione that, again?  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously. He whipped out his wand and yelled, "Pheatpane!"  
  
Ron tried to duck it, but the curse bounced off the floor onto him. Ron's legs felt as if someone had tied two enormous weights to his legs and was letting them dangle in the air.  
  
"You little..." Ron muttered.   
  
"Ron, need help?" Harry said. Ron shook his head, this time it was between him and Malfoy.  
  
Draco's nose, still spewing out blood, didn't seem to satisfy Ron. He scrunched up his strength and winded up for another punch. But suddenly-he felt a hard grip around his wrist. Ron swirled around. It was Snape.  
  
**********  
  
Ron sat in Snape's office, silently cursing. How could his life go from being one of the happiest times of his life-to this? It was just his luck. When something good finally happened to him-Draco Malfoy just had to walk by. After Snape had caught them fighting, he had taken 70 points from Gryffindor. Snape then menacingly told Ron to go to his office while he took Draco up to the hospital wing (Crabbe and Goyle were not with him, as they were still eating in the Great Hall). While Snape asked Malfoy if Ron had done anything else to him, Hermione had hastily performed the countercurse to Draco's curse (Snape wouldn't have cared if anything happened to Ron anyway). Before Hermione could say anything, Snape had yelled for Ron to go to his office. Squeezing Hermione's hand, Ron had set off to the dungeons.  
  
"Well, Weasley...start explaining." Snape was back.  
  
**********  
Harry sat in the Gryffindor Common room with Hermione.  
  
"What do you think Snape is doing to him? This is all Malfoy's fault!" Hermione was beyond angry.  
  
"Hermione calm down. It's ok, Snape doesn't hate Ron as much as he hates me. And I've been in trouble with Snape loads of times. I'm still alive, aren't I?"  
  
The edges of Hermione's mouth curved upward a little. Suddenly, her anger was replaced by another feeling...she remembered what it was like to kiss Ron.  
  
"Hermione, uh...what exactly did happen during lunch with you and Ron?" Harry said.  
  
"Hey, I'm not gonna tell you." Hermione Summoned a pillow from a nearby chair and threw it at Harry.  
  
"I guess I'll find out from Ron then." Harry grinned.  
  
Hermione suddenly remembered how Ron usually twisted the truth. And since this was one of those things that guys' usually bragged about...Hermione shuddered. She wouldn't want people asking Ron if he had "gotten any" from Hermione.  
  
"Fine, you talked me in to it." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Wow, that was easy Hermione. Usually I have to threaten you by hiding all your homework before you tell me anything." Harry marveled.  
  
So Hermione told Harry about how Ron told her that he loved her (ooh, Ron wouldn't be able to live that down if Seamus and Dean heard about it), and how they didn't notice when everyone saw them.  
  
Harry made a mental note of asking Ron what really happened. It sounded as if he was getting the watered down version from Hermione.   
  
"Hey, remembered earlier today when Professor Wigglesworth made that prediction about Ron and evil or something?" Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, of course. Ron should watch out for himself. Professor Wigglesworth is highly respected in the Wizarding world, she wouldn't tell us rubbish." Hermione replied.  
  
"Well, in Divination, Professor Trelawney did something weird. She also predicted Ron would be in trouble. She never does that! I always die!" Harry just realized how ridiculous he sounded. Like he was jealous of Ron.  
  
If Hermione noticed, she didn't say anything. "Professor Trelawney's a fake. She tries to act all mystical but she's just trying to get people to believe her."  
  
"Well it isn't working, now is it? Only Lavender and Parvati are part of her little psychic 'cult'." Harry said.   
  
And then, out of nowhere, came a scream and loud explosion, sounding far away.  
  
**********  
  
5 minutes ago  
  
"Well Weasley, I see that you've been following in Potter's footsteps, thinking that rules are below you...although I must admit, you don't have much of a reason. Dear me, punching fellow classmates is hardly a good thing. You are to serve a Saturday detention in the Potions dungeons." Snape smiled wickedly.  
  
My life sucks thought Ron. Actually it didn't. He had Hermione now, he thought of her and their kiss.   
  
"Weasley! Did you hear me? You are to clean the dungeons without magic."  
  
"Yeah, I heard you, I bet it'll be loads of fun. I can't wait." Ron said irritatedly.   
  
Snape's smug smile suddenly vanished. Just as he was about to unleash some horrible comment, the wall of the office suddenly blew up.  
  
Since Snape was just standing there a second ago, he was knocked unconscious from the flying debris. Dark black smoke escaped from the hole.  
  
Ron clutched his wand. What the hell was happening? He was about to run out of the office to get help, but something stopped him.  
  
A strange, sort of strangled voice issued from the dark hole. "Thank you Severus. You have served your purpose. It is time now. We have who Harry Potter trusts mosts."   
  
Ron was stuck in place. He couldn't move, out of fear.  
  
The voice continued. "It is time," it said again. If it was any other time, Ron would've rolled his eyes. You said that already weirdo. But the voice was sinister and evil. The clouds were thick and Ron couldn't see well. "Imperio."  
  
Ron screamed out loud as he realized what was happening. The voice then commanded, "You are now under my power. You will do exactly as I tell you."  
  
**********  
A/N ugh. I tried making this sorta spooky but I don't think that it worked. You can prolly guess who the voice is, but you never know. Maybe it's someone else...no more hints! Review please! Tell me what you think!  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

A/N Part 5 in The Fifth Years series. Yes, I know, what a creative name, but I couldn't think of anything creative (see? would a creative person use creative twice in a sentence? Oh look 4 times!). Anyway, quick little recap: Ron's in Snape's office which is in the dungeons, and then something exploded, and someone used the Imperius curse on Ron, and knocked out Snape (I do not particularly like him, so that's not a big loss - j/k). Please Review folks! I only write fics if I get reviews! Enjoy!  
  
  


Ron + Deatheater = The Imperius Curse  
  


The Imperius Curse quickly took effect. Before he could figure out what happened, Ron could feel a pleasant warmth encircling his body, and he almost forgot about everything. Almost. Although he wasn't as good as Harry in fighting the Imperius Curse, he didn't take Professor Moody's class for nothing. A warning bell went off deep inside his head. But Ron couldn't do anything...he heard something else, much stronger...  
  
_"You will obey me. Bring me Harry Potter. Now." _It was his captor, the controller of the Imperius curse put upon him. Now he was controlling Ron. The realization of that jostled Ron into tempoary awareness. In the midst of the smoke, there was a a hooded figure. A Deatheater. But it wasn't just any Deatheater. It was-  
  
_"Bring Harry Potter to me now!" _The harsh voice commanded ruining his train of thought. The curse blinded his mind, if that's possible.  
  
Pain covered his whole body, forcing him to obey. The Deatheater laughed a horrible laugh. _ "Go. Now. Bring him down here for me to kill him."_   
  
Ron tried to scream. But the curse was much stronger. He couldn't resist it any longer. And he fell victim to the curse.   
  
After Ron walked out of the dungeons, he left an unconscious Snape. The Death Eater performed anther spell. _"Ennervate,"_ he ordered.  
  
*****  
  
Although the explosion was faint, Harry and Hermione definetly heard it. But it seemed as if no one else had. The rest of the Gryffindors were cheerily talking to each other. Seamus and Dean were talking to Lavender and Parvati; Neville was looking for Trevor, his Toad; Fred and George were selling Elephant Eclairs.   
  
"What happened?" Hermione said worridly.  
  
"I don't know," said Harry. "Did anyone hear anything just now?" Harry asked the rest of the common room. No one heard him. They were all too busy.   
  
"Come on," Hermione said. "It sounded like it came from downstairs." Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and they ran out of the portrait hole.  
  
*****  
  
Ron walked along the corridors. He paused at the stairs, as if trying to decided whether to go up. He went up. As he was about to round the corner, he walked into Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy took one look at him and sneered. His nose was mended, and it looked normal (for him anyway).   
  
"What did you get Weasley? Two detentions?" Malfoy said, waiting for Ron to shoot something back.  
  
Ron didn't even look at him. He just walked straight ahead.   
  
"Weasley! Are you deaf or something?"   
  
Ron kept walking.   
  
"Weasley! What the hell's wrong with you?" Malfoy yelled. Usually, if he treated Ron like this, Harry and Hermione would have to hold him back from beating Malfoy up. But this time, Ron didn't even care, thought Malfoy increduosly.  
  
Ron turned around. _ He doesn't look mad,_ thought Malfoy. Quite the opposite actually. Ron had a look of determination and he looked at Malfoy quite strangely. He had a foreign glint in his eye.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with me." Ron said. "I feel fine. Just fine." He grinned at Malfoy, then turned around and walked away, leaving a stunned Malfoy gaping at him from the corner.  
  
*****  
  
"Ron! There you are! We've been waiting for you in the common room and then we heard an explosion from down here!" Hermione ran to Ron and leaned against him. She put her head on his shoulder. But Ron just shrugged her away.  
  
"Where's Harry?" Ron demanded.  
  
"Back down the hall," Hermione said, looking hurt. She tried to catch Ron's eye to tell him that, but Ron avoided her gaze and looked straight down the hall.  
  
Why was Ron acting like this? It's not like him. And even if he was mad, he would've told her why, and probably shoot some sarcastic remark at her. So he was clearly not mad. Hermione tried again.  
  
"So..Ron...what did Snape do to you? Did you get some kind of horrible punishment for socking Malfoy for me?" She grinned flirtatiously, which was a bit out of style for her. But it looked as if Ron needed a big hint.  
  
"Harry!" Ron yelled, as he say Harry come down the hall. Ron ran down to him, leaving Hermione standing alone.  
  
"Hey! You survived a meeting with Snape, congrats!" Harry smiled. Then, he said, "Did you hear the explosion? I don't think anyone else has, the whole castle's too loud and busy. The teachers aren't even investigating."  
  
Ron looked at him strangely. "You heard it?"  
  
"Well yeah, but I think me and Hermione were the only ones who did." Harry looked around for Hermione, who glared at Ron's back.   
  
"Well, Snape was just brewing a potion and he added to many horned toads," said Ron in a casual voice.   
  
"Well that explains it," replied Hermione testily.  
  
"Professor McGonagall wants to see you now, something about your Transfiguration essay. I'm supposed to fetch you and then go back down to the dungeons again to start serving my detention." Ron said to Harry, again ignoring Hermione.   
  
"Um, ok, I guess I'll go see her." Harry started to walk down the stairs to Professor McGonagall's office with Ron.  
  
"Hold on, I'll walk with you," said Ron, "I need to go back to Snape's anyway."  
  
"I'll come with you and wait, Harry -and Ron." Hermione started to follow them.  
  
Ron looked over his shoulder at Hermione. _Finally!_ she thought.  
  
"I don't think you should Hermione, you should wait in the common room until I get back."  
  
At this, Hermione almost lost her temper. What gave Ron the right to order her around like that? Harry was already at the far end of the hall so he didn't really hear what Ron said to her. As she watched Ron and Harry's retreating backs, she stood there and silently fumed.   
  
_Oh Ron, what happened? I thought that you loved me! You just told me today! Like an hour ago! _At this, Hermione realized something was so obviously wrong. Ron could not have lost his memory in just one hour, he wasn't the forgetting type. Hermione tip-toed after them, her suspisions arising.  
  
*****  
Back in the dungeons  
  
Snape was concious again. He groaned as he tried to get up, but the pain in his back was too much. He slowly opened his eyes and saw what lay before him.  
  
"You!" Snape croaked, coughing for clean air, as the dungeon was oblilerated with the stone wall in pieces of the ground.  
  
"Me," replied Lucius Malfoy. "You have quite a good memory, although I must say, I was hoping that the rock that hit your head caused permanent damage." Lucius had his wand outstretced, in a line with Snape's nose. Snape looked around, his wand lay useless 20 feet away.  
  
"Next time Dumbledore's gone, you shouldn't be in the dungeons by yourself. Wait, I forgot, there was someone here with you. The muggle-loving Arthur Weasley's son. I thought I'd never see the day where a Weasley was useful, but in this case-let's just say that Lord Voldemort will be VERY pleased."  
  
Snape glared at Lucius. He winced as he sat up. "Dumbledore's comming back soon, he's looking for any remaining Deatheaters."  
  
Lucius laughed softly. "I don't think that will be a problem Severus. After all, you left your fellow Deatheaters at Lord Voldemort's height. Am I right? After Corinna's death?"  
  
Lucius struck a nerve. Snape narrowed his eyes. Corinna. The name brought back painful memories. "You b*stard! You knew before anyone about what Voldemort had in store for her!"  
  
Before Snape could say anymore, Lucius seemed to have lost his patience. Using his wand, he conjured up ropes to tie Snape with. His back screamed with pain. Snape opened his mouth to yell, but Snape cursed his mouth shut.  
  
"Stay over there," commanded Lucius. "Although I doubt that you'll be going anywhere. The show's about to begin."  
  
*****  
  
After Ron and Harry rounded the corner, Ron motioned for Harry to keep on going down the stairs.   
  
"Why? Professor McGonagall's office isn't there." Harry said.  
  
"She's helping Professor Snape clean up the mess in the dungeons. You know, the idiot can't do anything worthwhile." Ron answered.  
  
Harry sniggered, even though it wasn't completely true. He hesitated though, before going down to the dungeons. "I don't really want to go down there with Snape around, listening to Professor McGonagall critiqing my essay. He'd probably think that I'm stupider than he thinks I am. I'll wait 'till later when Professor McGonagall comes up."  
  
"No! You have to come down know!" Ron cried.  
  
"What's with you? Do you just want the meeting to be over so you can see Hermione again?" Harry winked.  
  
"Yeah I am actually." Ron looked surprised with himself. "Hurry up Harry, I want to spend some *quality time* with my girlfriend."   
  
Ron sprinted down the remaining steps to the dungeon and motioned for Harry to follow him.   
  
Harry, expecting to see some kind of disgusting spilled substance littered with dead frogs all over the ground was actually surprised at what he saw- Lucius Malfoy, wand pointed at Harry.  
  
*****  
  
A/N Snape bound and gagged (sorta in a corner), Ron under the Imperius Curse, Harry is about to die, Lucius Malfoy about to kill him, and Hermione at the top of the stairs. Dun-dun-dun!!!! What will happen? Who will be the first to go (where?), stay tuned for The Fifth Year: Part 6. p.s. I'm sorry at how slowly this is moving, but I needed to write this stuff for the future installments! Forgive me, Review please, or i'll be sad :(.  
  
disclaimer: i don't own anything 'cept this story. everyone else is jkr's cept Corinna, whoever she is (wink).  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
